


The lonely boy and his blue haired Queen

by Adsol



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ami adores Yusuke, Anal Sex, And Haruta is a idiot as expected, Attempted Seduction, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, He adores her as well, High School, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Love Letters, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Maya is too good for this world, Minori is well Minori, Nanako is a good friend, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Noto is mad for Maya, Original Character(s), Play Fighting, Rating May Change, Romance, Ryuuji is a dork, Santa Outfit, Slow Dancing, Swearing, Taiga is a tsundere but we still love her, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Yuna is just pure, Yusaku is best boy, Yusuke is Ami's knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: When Yusuke Inaba arrives in the town of Ohashi he didn't think he'd make friends he thought he'd be ignored and unloved as usual by the kids at school little did he know not only would he meet many friends there but he would also meet the love of his life. Now let's see our lucky couples find the happiness they deserve and the love they craved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this because I love Toradora and recently rewatched it during it however I thought give Ami a happy ending I mean really she of all of them deserves a little happiness so if the official creators won't give her any love I'll do it myself.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**That morning**

**Ohashi town**

**Inaba rescidene**

I woke up rather abruptly I mean what teenager doesn't I said out loud "do I have to go" if I'm honest I wanted nothing more than for a snowstorm or something to close of the school so I wouldn't need to go in it's not that I hate this school in particular it's just I've never had friends at school so going is nothing enjoyable for me. I finished my breakfast and went to get changed I said to myself "same shit different school" I know I'm jumping the gun by thinking it'll be all misery and lonlyness but after so many failed attempts at making friends I've just come to accept I won't have any I heard a voice saying "big brother it's time to go"  **at least I have you** I thought as I looked down to Yuna my little sister in spite of my lack of friends she always puts a smile on my face I said "let's go Yuna-chan" she excitingly ran out the door saying "come on come on" we then began walking to our respective schools. Oh I don't think I introduced myself my name is Yusuke Inaba and this well this is the story of how I met my friends and how I met the love of my life Ami Kawashima.

**Ohashi high school**

I walked up to the gate thinking  **I could get away if I ran now** but before I knew it I was already through the gate  **damn it** I kept on walking hearing the other students talk that was when I walked into a dark green haired boy I said "sorry I didn't see you" he said "hey it's no problem say you don't look familiar" I said "I just moved here and transferred to the second year" he said "ah a lost soul huh I take it your looking for the faculty office" I simply nodded with him saying "well follow me" he began marching kinda like a fanfare at a parade I asked "I didn't catch your name" he said "I'm Yusaku Kitamura and you are" I said "Yusuke Inaba and please forgive me for being awkward I'm still getting my bearings around here" he said "not to worry now to the faculty office" he resumed his march with me thinking  **what the hell.**

After I arrived I stood in front of the class as I stood there I thought  **mabye if I jump out the window I might be able to escape** that was when my teacher said "ok everyone as I'm sure you know we have a new student in our class well here he is come on why not introduce yourself" I said "I'm Yusuke Inaba I've just moved here so I'm still trying to get my bearings" the teacher who I was told was Koigakubo Sensei asked "and do you like to do anything in your spare time" I said to them all "I like to read and go to the gym when I have the time" I could hear the students wispering amongst themselves  **and they hate me well done Yusuke** I went to my chair to begin the first lesson lucky for me I had a chair at the back so I was out of sight.

**At lunch**

I was about to go to lunch on my own as I usually do when I heard someone call me over "hey Inaba-kun want to have lunch with us" I looked around seeing that there was a group of people with Yusaku  **oh God lots of people lots of people want do I do think think think I could use a smoke wait what am I** "sure why not"  **fuuuck** I decided to resign myself to my fate while walking to the table the others had set up. I got there with a boy wearing glasses said "hey are you ok you look a bit down" I said "sorry I'm just not used to being in a group of people this big" one of the girls who had orange hair said "but there's not a lot of people here" I said "I know it seems pathetic but I haven't had any friends before" Yusaku said "wait not one single friend" I simply nodded out of shame only to say "now you know I wasn't the kid anyone wanted to play with in elementary and I wasn't the kid anyone wanted to speak with in junior high I was always left to the side completely ignored" one of the blue haired boys said "well when don't we be your friends" I looked up saying "what" the orange haired girl said "sure I mean if you haven't had any we'd all feel bad if you were left out" I couldn't speak instead they all introduced themselves as Maya Kihara, Ryuuji Takasu, Yusaku Kitamura, Hisamitsu Noto, Koji Haruta and Nanako Kashii I said "well it's good to have some friends forgive me if I make any errors I'm really out of practice" Noto said "hey man don't worry you'll get the hang of it" that was when Nanako asked "wait if you go to the gym are you super fit or something" I said "well um I get told I'm ideal physical condition but I personally think I'm about average" Noto said "I would ask to see your body but that would get us in bother with the teachers and would give everyone the wrong idea about you" everyone laughed while I awkwardly sat there.

**The end of the day**

Once the day was done everyone began leaving I was asked by the others "hey you want to walk home together" I said "if you don't have a issue with that" Ryuuji said "that's what friends do" I said "ok then" while walking outside I was eventually greeted by Yuna call out "big brother I missed you" she ran up to me giving me a massive hug I said "hey Yuna-chan how was school" she began going on and on about all the things she did today she eventually asked "who are they" while pointing to the others along with hiding behind my leg I told her they were my friends only for Maya to ask "is she your little sister" I said "everyone this is Yuna my adorable little fluff ball of a sister" she pouted at that saying "I'm not cute I'm big and strong" I chuckled at her comment with Nanako and Maya saying how cute she was that was when Yuna said "your all good people" Yusaku asked "why's that" she said "because your all my brother's first friends he's smiling around you all" they all swooned at that saying she was cute even more because of it after that we all decided to head home as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks passed after school started and all I had to say was that I was enjoying it here I had made friends with Noto, Maya, Nanako, Haruta, Ryuuji, Yusaku as well as Taiga and Minori I had done various things around school with them such as getting an idea of what friends do for fun it seemed going to the arcade was one of them. We all gathered in the local Sudoh-Bucks to grab some coffee Ryuuji said out loud "how haven't they been sued yet" I said "that would be a problem for my mother if it did" Haruta asked "what do you mean" I said "my mom runs this place" Noto asked me in response "didn't you say you just moved here" I told them "I did it was a case of my mother got asked to manage this store so I moved with her and Yuna while my dad is still in Nara" Nanako asked "what does he do if you don't mind me asking" I said "he runs a hospital sadly me and him don't see much of eachother" they all went silent hearing that only for Noto to break it by asking "do you wish to be a doctor in the future" I said while holding my head down "no I always wanted to be something else" Maya asked "what would that be Inaba-san" I muttered but they couldn't hear so I said aloud "I want to be a florister because I love flowers and I've always been ashamed of it" they still stood silent this time Yusaku asked "why might I ask do you want that" I said "because flowers have always intrigued me it's just the beauty of them draws me in and as a kid I always wanted to looks after them because back when I had no friends working with flowers always made being lonely a bit more bearable" Nanako said "I for one think it's a great thing not many boys are into flowers" I still looking ashamed said "it's always been a problem for me I couldn't tell anyone because A I didn't have anyone to tell and B I was always worried people would laugh" Ryuuji said to me "it's nothing to laugh at it's actually a pretty cool interest as Kashii-kun said not many boys are into it so that makes you special" after that we continued drinking our coffee and talking about various things until we all went home.

**That weekend**

The weekend couldn't have come faster as me and the others decided to spend the day together I was brought to a family restaurant in town as suggested by Ryuuji I remembered being told that Minori works here and what Ryuuji didn't know was I had a strong feeling he only went because he had a crush on her  **I'm better at reading people than anyone knows** we waited for our meal when Yusaku entered with a blue haired girl I took a good look at her and honestly I couldn't take my eyes from her **she's beautiful is this kind of beauty even real** I eventually stopped myself from staring at her Yusaku said to us "hey guys she's Ami Kawashima she's visiting here and decided to join us here" that was when the girl with him called Ami said "hello everyone" I tried to stop myself from staring at her but I just couldn't help myself this girl Infront of me was simply too beautiful to ignore she sat down in our booth to join us that was when Yusaku said "Inaba-san could you walk with me to grab the drinks"  **wait our drinks being brought to the table by the staff** I thought about it but decided to just go along with it the other boys went to the bathroom leaving Taiga, Ami, Nanako and Maya behind I kept walking only for Yusaku to grab me saying "just watch" I couldn't hear much but all I could see was that Ami was acting like some kind of spoiled princess that was when Yusaku said "that's the real Ami a spoiled and bossy princess" I said "well this is unexpected" he said "if you don't mind could you try to be nice to her she's kinda like you" I said "in what way" he said "she's lonely even if she won't say it she's lonely trying her hardest to have friends while also trying to keep up appearance's" I asked "why ask me though don't you think Takasu-san would be better suited to this I mean he's much better at making friends I've only just made some this year" he said "I saw how you looked at her I think you could both get along well considering your circumstances" I said "very well illI try and be her friend".

* * *

**At school**

I entered the classroom finding out Ami had not only moved to our school but was in our class as well  **oh God no why**  I kept thinking that realising that she was sat next to me she wispered "hey I met you at the restaurant over the weekend didn't I" I said "yeah I'm Yusuke Inaba your Kawashima correct" she said "yeah I'm Ami Kawashima say want to have lunch together" I nodded as the lesson had began. I explained to the others Ami asked to have lunch with just me and her much to Noto's dispair so I met her on the roof as she asked me and her began eating with her saying "ok no one's here so I'll be blunt Yusaku explained your situation to me so let's save the introductions to one another" I said "fair enough" she asked "your not put off by this personality" I said "nope in fact I'm glad your showing it to me before you ask I saw what happened at the restaurant and Yusaku explained that's how you are so please don't be afraid to show this side to me" she said "your a strange one Inaba-kun not many boys would like me acting this way" I said "how many boys have you acted like this too" she didn't even answer but before I knew it she tried squeezing a load of orange juice on me I barely dodged while saying "what the heck" she just laughed saying "oh man your face oh man" she kept on laughing until she fell from the bench I went to her to pick her up with her saying "thanks" while still laughing she after five minutes stopped saying to me "I can't remember the last time I laughed that much" i said "did my suffering have to be the cause though" she said "I didn't have to be you but it was still funny none the less" **she's got a sweet laugh.**

After school was done me and the others now being accompanied by Ami walked home the others went in separate directions to go home Ami stuck with me as she lived three doors from me as we walked through she out of nowhere clung to me saying "hide me" I took of my jacket to give her some cover I asked "what's wrong Kawashima-san" she looked left and right saying "you know that I'm a model" I nodded saying "is your producer after you" she said "no it's a stalker I came here to get away but he seems to have followed me here" I couldn't believe that someone as decent a person as Ami was being stalked I mean come on who would harm her like that I said "come with me" she looked saying "where are we going" I said "hide at mine if you want I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you go home knowing he's after you" she had a faint blush **it's likely just her make up** only to say "would you do that for me" I said "yes" she asked "why though you have no reason to" I told her "I don't need a reason to help a friend and besides it would be cruel to leave a woman to the wolves" she said "if it's ok please I don't want to go home knowing he's watching me" after that we ran to mine.

I entered my house shouting out "I'm home" that was when Yuna came running up saying "big brother I've missed you" she then wrapped her arms around my leg as she usually does with me saying "hey there how've you been today Yuna-chan" she went on about the friends she's made since joining school only for her to ask "big brother who's she" I saw her pointing at Ami I told her "she's Ami Kawashima she just joined my school today as well as that she's a friend" Yuna said "you have so many friends you even made friends with a cute girl as well" I got flustered saying "Yuna don't be like that" Ami said "I think it's sweet she's being like that your just embarrassed that your little sister is speaking the truth" she knelt down greeting Yuna with Yuna gigiling at something  **those two are gonna be the death of me** I walked in with Yuna saying "mom's gonna be back home late" I said "ok I'll cook dinner" I lead Ami into the living area saying "can I get you anything" she said "something to drink would be good" I reached out for some orange juice that was in the fridge saying "I'm not gonna get you back yet" she chuckled while sitting upon the sofa that speaks when she asked "if it's not to forward of me am I allowed a shower" I said "you don't need to ask it's just down the hall I'll get it set up for you don't worry" I walked only just hearing Yuna say "my brother's so nice isn't he" Ami said "yeah he is a bit too nice actually".

* * *

Once Ami was done in the shower I had dinner prepared for me Yuna and Ami she said to us "I would like to say thanks for letting me come here and for grabbing some stuff from my house" I said "hey it's no problem Kawashima-san" I couldn't take my eyes of her since her hair hadn't fully dried yet so the water was making it shine brightly  **what the hell am I doing I've barely known this woman a day and I'm acting this way but then again I did invite her into my home so should've expected things to end this way** that was when the door opened causing Yuna to race ahead shouting "mommy" my mother said "hey everyone there was something's that needed doing at the office" she stopped while looking at Ami since she didn't know who she was that was when Yuna said "she's big brothers friend he brought her home" my mother kept muttering "yusu yusuk Yusuke brought a girl home" she looked as if I had just commited a violent crime when she ran up saying "I'm so proud getting a girlfriend already" at that stage both me and Ami were blushing with us both shouting "he/she isn't my boyfriend/girlfriend".

After Yuna had gone for a bath herself my mother me and Ami were left in the living room with my mother asking "so why did you bring this woman home if she's not your girlfriend" I explained to her about the stalker situation and about how Ami moved here to escape him that was when she said "I see so he's been tormenting you and my son brought you here to help you escape" Ami who looked on the verge of tears said "yes and he's a idiot for it" I was shocked saying "wait how am I the idiot" she said "because you brought me to your home even though we just met just because I was in danger" she kept on crying with my mother saying "if you wish Kawashima-kun you could stay here for a while if you wish even if it is only til your stalker is dealt with" she said "are you serious" my mother said "absolutely serious I wouldn't sit right knowing you were out there while he's lurking behind every corner" she said "ok I'll stay here only till he's gone though".

* * *

**The next day**

Me and Ami left that day for school eventually letting Yuna go upon her way upon reaching school me and Ami were met by a mob of students saying "congratulations" I turned to Ami saying "did you win a contest or something" she said "Inaba-kun your obliviousness is adorable you know that" we kept walking eventually reaching out classroom only to be met by a mob of our classmates Noto said "I'm so proud of you Inaba-san going for gold already" I said "um guys while the praise your giving me is good and all I would rather know what it's about" Maya said "silly it's about your relationship with Kawashima-kun" I said "whhhat". 

I asked why people thought me and Ami were dating when Haruta said "people saw her enter your house and you both had lunch together" and I said "and that makes us a couple how exactly" Maya said "you really don't know do you most boys only bring a girl home if they're dating" I was about to explain why but I remembered Ami wanted it to be kept quiet so I just said "we're not dating we are just friends as of why I brought her home how does anyone know that excatly" Maya said "some guy in a baseball cap went giving out these" i looked to see it was a set of photos of her and me walking into my house Ami said "was it a black baseball cap and did he have black tracksuit gear on" Maya said "yeah he did why is that a issue" Ami didn't respond instead she just ran out the door with a slight tear In her eyes I decided to run after her.

I eventually found Ami sitting in-between a set of vending machines crying her eyes out I walked up to her saying "Kawashima-kun what's wrong" she didn't respond so I sat down next to her saying again "Kawashima-kun what's wrong" she said "why do you care" I said "because your a friend" she shouted "we've known one an other for barely two days now why say we're friends" I was ready to leave as she clearly didn't want to talk but she grabbed my leg saying "don't go I'm sorry" I went back saying "it's ok this whole thing is clearly stressing you out" she said "it's ruining me I haven't eaten in months I haven't left to go have fun in months only for the occasional shoot and I haven't made friends because I'm scared of what'll happen to them" I said "Kawashima you shouldn't stress yourself out because of him" she said "it's scaring me I don't know how much about me he knows" I asked "tell me are you sick of him" she said "I am" I asked "do you want to stop him" she replied "yes I do" I told her while holding out my hand "than let's get him together as friends let's make sure he never torments you or any other woman again" she said "that sounds like a good idea" once she calmed down I walked her back to class as we walked I couldn't help but see a fire in her eyes that wasn't there before **she's ready for this.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**The clean up day**

**Yusuke's pov**

During the afternoon my class was told that the student council would be having a neighborhood clean up day and we were expected to help out everyone but Haruta agreed to it with the latter saying "oh come why do we have to help" Noto said "because if you don't you'll be put in detention for the rest of the term" he then agreed to it rather abruptly I looked to Ami saying "I'll team up with you and deal with our little problem" she responded "why did you say our problem" I said to her "because he's targeting someone who I care for so there for it's my problem as well" she looked up at me gazing Into my eyes I thought she was blushing but I assumed it was just her makeup she said "for a guy who hasn't had friends growing up you sure are a sweet person" I said "you really think so" she said to me "your so nice they don't know what they're missing out on" I took her compliment not knowing what to say instead I just lead her to the gate.

Me and Ami began walking around town gathertig trash she complained saying "you know when you said using this as a way of getting him out in the open I didn't think this was how you meant" I said "got to keep up cover to draw him out" she grunted with me chuckling that was when she dragged me behind a corner saying "Inaba-kun I want to say thank you for taking the time for this" she kept gazing into my eyes I said "it's no problem Kawashi" she cut me of saying "no don't call me kawashima call me Ami please you've earned that right" I blushed at what she was saying she then said "I take it you don't have experience in this kind of situation" I said "no your um let's just say they are crushing me against the wall" I pointed down to her breasts which were currently forcing me against the wall she blushed this time visibly saying "pervert" instead of me being smacked she just laughed that was when I said "he's here" she switched into a mode I didn't know she had and began chasing him.

We began chasing down the stalker who had been tormenting Ami for the past few months  **this is it she has the chance to save herself and I'll support her during it** we kept on running eventually cornering him he said "why are you doing this Ami kawashima is a nice and kind person she doesn't hurt people" she didn't say anything she instead grabbed his camera and began smashing it to pieces  **damn she's hot while she's angry** i stopped myself thinking that only for the man to come up to me saying "you you did this to her I'll tell everyone I'll eat out about your sister I'll make your life a" I cut him of giving as others would later describe as a demomid aurora saying "listen to me and listen good you are not going to harm my sister you are not going to harm Ami in fact you are going to get all photos of them and burn them because if you don't well my dad's a doctor who taught me all the names of a humans bones so I can break your bones one by one while naming them" he stood in fear I looked down to see he pissed himself I said "now tell me what are you gonna do" he repeated everything I said while still pissing himself he said "I'm sorry please don't kill me" I said "I won't need to if you do as I said and while your at it leave town because if I see or hear you I will follow up on my promise not a threat a promise now boo" he ran while screaming that was when Ami said "Inaba-kun that was amazing" I said "no you were amazing Ami and please call me Yusuke".

* * *

**Inaba residence**

I returned to my house with Ami her stalker had found us with a video of him burning his photos while also saying he'd trurn himself in after leaving town whether or not he tell them what I said I don't know. I looked up to see Ami had returned from having a quick shower at mine eventually saying n"thank you for what you did for me on another note I didn't know you were that scary when mad" I said "Ami I said it's no problem and I only lost my temper because someone I care for was threatened" she came closer practically have one leg on my left leg saying "I meant what I said earlier when I told you that people who don't see how nice you are have no idea what they're missing out on tell me if I showed you the same kindness would you fall for me" she has her face mere centimetres from mine I began blushing wildly thinking  **oh God Yusuke oh God what do i do repeat what do I do I mean sure she means a lot no no Yusuke don't think like that you and her have only known one another for a few days it's wrong to think this way shit what do I do** that was when I heard the door open eventually seeing Yuna enter she asked "big brother what's what's going on" I couldn't say instead Ami said "help Yuna-chan your brother's a monster let's get him" Yuna shouted "big bad monster dieee" she ran ahead hitting me playfully with Ami helping her I called out "come on guys no come on stop" I could barely get my phrase out as I was being tickled by Yuna I kept trying to stop them but they wouldn't.

**At school the next day**

**Lunch time**

Me and Ami had lunch with the others instead of on the roof  **thank God she wants to socialize** she suddenly said "Yusuke this bento box is beautiful" I could see her munching on the food inside I had the same as her since I made both of ours Noto said "wait why would she have a bento made by you" I said "because I made it for her" the entire group was heavily surprised to hear that with Ami saying "Yusuke really is a good cook" Maya said "wait did you call him Yusuke" Ami said "I did" I said "me and Ami are on a first name basis" I refrained from telling the others what she went through don't get me wrong the concern they would have is nice but it would complicate matters that me and her had fixed Minori said out loud "that must mean your both dating oh so the rumours were true" she than began doing some wired dance that I couldn't be bothered to identify that was when Ami said "he confessed last night" I said "wait what I didn't I did no such" I kept saying all sorts out of confusion she then said "relax guys I'm joking" she burst out laughing with me saying "Ami you demoness" that only filled her laughter more eventually causing the others to laugh with her.

Before the end the day Koigakubo-sensei said "as of tomorrow the school pool will be available for use so get your gear ready" that caused everyone to begin talking amongst themselves the bell ran so we got dismissed that was when Maya said "hey guys why don't we go shopping for swimming gear it'll be fun" I said inspite of everyone's agreement with her idea "I don't have that great a body for swimming" Noto said "that's a lie because one we've all seen you in gym practice two we know you go to the gym anyway so I can't imagine it's a bad body you have" I couldn't argue instead saying "ah fuck it let's go".

* * *

**At the store**

Me and the others got to store to begin shopping I was immediately dragged to the boys section by Noto Haruta and Yusaku with Ryuuji trailing behind he went looking on his own while I was held hostage by the other boys Yusaku said "this looks good" Haruta commented "how about this" they just went through all of them eventually picking two each for me Yusaku said "Haruta-kun grab the girls it's time to judge Inaba-kun's outfit choice" I said "wait what" Noto said "why else would Maya suggest we all come together think about it girls would normally want to go themselves" I felt stupid realising too late that was the case I instead said out loud "God damn it".

The girls came about saying to us guys "Haruta-kun when we said come grab us we didn't mean literally" he looked dumbfounded upon hearing that however Yusaku said "now come on out" I left trying to hide my face while wearing a set of trunks Yusaku had chosen I could see the girls looking at me since Yusaku insisted I be shirtless I said "ta da I guess" Maya said "you really have a well built body" Nanako said "I didn't know a boy's muscles could be that big" Minori said "why aren't you on the soft ball team" Taiga didn't say anything but Ami said "nothing I haven't seen before" the others said "wait what" she told them "I've visited his a few times he lives up the street from me so it's not a far walk" the others nagged her about it while I tried to escape only to be caught by Noto and Haruta.


	4. Let the love bloom

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**That night**

**Inaba residence**

Me and Ami returned to my house after the incident at the store overall it wasn't so bad I mean everyone got new swimming gear and they got a good laugh even if it was caused by my suffering I entered with Yuna greeting us I however saw a rare sight that of my mother in the kitchen I said "your home early" she said "I had no work at the office so I sent everyone home I see kawashima-kun is with you" Ami said "hi sorry for always coming over even though the problem I had is done" my mother said "don't worry about it kawashima-kun your welcome anytime in fact you can consider yourself part of the family I mean considering how good a friend you've been to my little boy" I said "I'm not a little boy" I had a pout on my face to highlight my frustration making my mother and Ami laugh Ami asked "what was Yusuke like as a kid might I ask I mean considering how nice he is now" my mother said "first names already you've both grown close but to answer your question he was no different as a child to what he is now kind and thoughtful yet a bit stubborn" Ami said "he definitely hasn't changed a bit" I said "hey this is bullying" they laughed with my mother carrying on saying "in spite of his kind nature he was always quite lonely to the point were I always worried about him but he's met you and his other friends so I don't need to worry about it anymore" Ami said to her "it's more than me being nice to him he's done a lot for me for starters he cleaned up that issue I had and then he's just accepted me into his life but best of all he's been honest with me he made friends with me because he wanted to not because I'm a model or because I'm pretty because he wanted to be friends" I sat there saying "Ami your gonna make me cry" she said "and he's easy to fool" I said "oh gee way to kill a moment" after that we all laughed about it that was when Ami asked "who drew that" she pointed to a drawing that was framed" my mother said "Yusuke did he used to and still does actually draw things" Ami said "he's really good I'm not just trying to be nice he's genuinely good at it" I said "it's just a escape I had to stop feeling lonely" she said "well it a god's escape" 

That morning everyone went to the pool to begin swimming in it I left the changing rooms saying "guys I don't feel so good I think I've got to go home" Yusaku said "nice try Inaba-san but your going out there even if I need to drag you out" I went out mumbling all manner of things as we left though I saw something I would have rather not seen it was Ami in her swimming gear I looked at her thinking  **I know she's a model but holy hell is she beautiful** I stopped myself from looking at her as I was being surrounded by my female classmates who were admiring me I shouted "Takasu-san Ami Kihara-kun anyone help" I felt a hand grab mine as it dragged me away.

I looked to see who's hand it was I said "thanks a bunch kashii-kun" she said "it's no problem although Ami might get jelouje us being together" I said "for the last time me and Ami aren't dating" Nanako said "but it's clear she cares for you ever since you both became friends your all she talks about in every conversation she brings you up so I don't know if she likes you but you definitely mean a lot to her"  **could it be that Ami likes me no it can't be that she's smart enough to know how soon it is but how do I feel I mean sure I think she's pretty and she has such a cute laugh and smile although I've never dated anyone so could it be I'm just confused** Nanako managed to snap me back to reality saying "how do you feel about her is she a friend or something more" I said "I honestly don't know I wish I could say" Nanako said "that's ok just don't wait to long to tell her you never know how many guys are plotting to steal her away or girls" I said "wait what do you mean girls" she said while looking ashamed "Inaba-kun I feel bad saying this but I'm a lesbian" I said "kashii-kun that doesn't make you bad you know what that makes you" she asked "what" I said "it makes you my friend regardless of what your heart desires your still my friend no matter what" she said while crying "your the first boy to accept that" I said "because I know how shitty being left out can feel so I refuse to leave someone out" at that stage me and her went with the others to the pool to carry on swimming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Yusuke's pov**

Me and the others carried on having fun at the pool I tried to avoid it that was when Maya said "ok let's see who's got the better built body for swimming out of mauro and Inaba-kun" I froze in fear saying "Kihara-kun what are you doing" that was when one half of the class cheered me on while the other cheered Yusaku on I reluctantly we t to the starting point saying to Maya along the way "I'm gonna get you for this" she simply stuck her tounge out at me in a childish way making me more frustrated at the situation.

I got to the starting line next to Yusaku he said "hey Inaba-kun whoever wins no hard feelings ok" I said "fair enough but don't take this as a way of going easy on me" I heard Maya call out "I didn't know Inaba-kun was this competitive anyways Nanako will you start us of please" Nanako began counting down eventually saying "go". Me and Yusaku raced ahead being neck and neck with each other he however fell behind while I raced even faster towards the finishing line I got there with Maya shouting "Inaba-kun wins" Yusaku came up to me saying "that was fun but man are you a demon or something" I said "I'm not a demon I just train a lot".

While most of the day went reasonably well near the end there was a incident in which Ami threw Taiga into the pool and Taiga in typical Taiga fashion lost her temper demanding a race with Ami Minori resolved the situation by saying they should have a race tomorrow. After school ended the others were walking home themselves as Ami had asked if it could just be me and her she then began muttering "stupid stupid stupid biiiitch" she slamed her hand against a electrical pole with me saying "Ami what's on your mind this kind of temper isn't like you" she said "it's that stupid little palmtop bitch she made me feel so embarrassed with her temper earlier and here I am reacting the same way she would I mean come on I was just trying to have a bit of fun" I held my hand on her shoulder saying "Ami it's not your fault you weren't trying to do anything bad and if I'm honest it was pretty damn funny" she chuckled saying "God damn it Yusuke you always seem to know how to make me go from mad to happy and you always seem to make me laugh" I said "mabye it's my superpower" that made her laugh more but she then said "I still hate that palmtop bitch" I said "then let me train you I'll help you beat her" she said "why do you keep trying to help me" I said "because your important to me that's why" she did her usual gazing at my eyes thing saying "you have really pretty eyes the shade of green they have is so pretty"  **oh God this is the kinda thing couples say to one another.**

* * *

**The day after**

Me and Ami met at the local gym's swimming pool since it was a Sunday even the race was meant to be yesterday the race was postponed so me and Ami decided to train here she was wearing the matee black bikini that she got while we went shopping for swimming gear I instinctively turned around with her saying "what's wrong Yusuke you seem embarrassed" I said "um it's um your outfit I've seen what your wearing and I'm not sure how to react I mean if I say you look good which you do you might think I'm a pervet and if I say you don't then you might hit me" she just laughed saying "oh man Yusuke your too pure you know that no I wouldn't think your a pervet because I know your better than that" I said "well Ami you um look good in that outfit" she said "aww how sweet of you Yusuke" she was clearly trying to tease me so I just gestured for her to begin training.

The training we did lasted for a good few hours although sadly it was time for us to go as our time had ran out once Ami got back from the changing rooms I said "you did great today Ami" she said "I couldn't have done it without you Yusuke" I said "in order to say congratulations I'll cook anything you want for dinner Yuna and my mother are out tonight so it'll be just me and you" she said "that sounds nice you know yeah I'll take you up on that offer" me and her began walking to the store to grab some food for tonight.

Upon reaching home she walked in with me I said "I'll make a start now just set yourself down over there" I pointed at the sofa so she went to sit down at it. About half an hour later I finished preparing the omlet she requested along with that I made one for me too she said "that omlet smells good and what are you wearing" she was looking at a pink apron I had on I said "I'm being a housewife" she laughed at that saying "your the best looking housewife then" I went to the door pretending to enter saying "honey I'm home" she laughed even more before digging in to the omlet while we sat she asked "Yusuke I have to ask why are you so determined to help me out I've noticed so you can't lie to me It's just that every time I'm in danger or I need a hand you always appear why is that" I took a minute to prepare myself saying to her "because your a queen no one can deny it and every queen needs a knight to protect her no matter the cost" she blushed saying "you'd be my knight even if it means hurting yourself" I told her "like I said every queen needs a knight to protect her" she told me trying badly to imitate a queen "very sir Yusuke I accept you as my knight" we both began laughing with me saying "that was a terrible queen" voice she said "knight's don't insult there queen's either" that just made us laugh more after that we just talked the night away.

* * *

It was now Monday meaning it was time for the race that would settle a petty dispute between Ami and Taiga I asked "I never asked why did this begin in the first place" Ami said "because I wanted to go to a summer villa with you all alone but the palmtop bitch said I just wanted a excuse to be alone with you when I just wanted to have some time together that's all does that explain it my knight" I said "of course m'l lady" that made her blush a bit that and the fact she was being stared at for her outfit I said "Ami show her no mercy" she said "oh I never intended to brave knight"  **you know I might be the one who caused her to call me that but I'll never get used to it but no matter what I'll always protect you Ami even if I have to loose myself because of it.**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so to let you guys know I don't plan to end this story at the end of everyone's second year instead I'll have it cover the third as well as it'll give more time for Ami and Yusuke to develop there relationship.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Yusuke's pov**

I stood at the side of the pool watching as Ami and Taiga got into position to begin the race I saw Taiga emerge from the changing rooms covered in flotation devices I chose to ignore it however when the race began Taiga throwed the floats at her and worse yet she tore of the top of Amis bikini  **that palmtop bitch** I rant on hand it back to her giving her a chance to get it back on at first I thought Taiga would win but Ami suddenly gained the upper hand it would have been a case of she wins but Ryuuji had fallen in the pool so the whole thing had to be called of much to everyone's dismay.

Before we all knew it Ami and me were walking home after school ended for the day I said to her "you were amazing today Ami" she looked down I asked "hey what's the matter Ami" she eventually said "I'm sad that me and you won't be alone during the summer don't get me wrong I care for the others but I wanted it to be me and you" I asked "what made you want it to be me and you only" she snapped at me saying "because we don't get enough time together because every time I try to be alone with you someone or something comes over and gets in the way" she looked like she was ready to cry with me saying "If that's what you want I have something in mind" she looked up not saying anything although I could see the curiosity on her face I said "when we get back how about we go stargazing I haven't done it for a while but it can be me and you nobody else how does that sound I know it's not quite going to a villa together" she said "anything is fun if it's with you that sounds nice we'll go to the villa with the others and afterwards we can go see the stars" I nodded at that although what she wispered than was "I'll make sure me and you do something fun all by ourselves at the villa though" I couldn't help but blush at that promoting her to laugh I said "Ami you demoness".

**The beginning of summer**

After two weeks the summer began which also began the trip to the villa me, Ami, Nanako and Maya all went to the station together being greeted by Ryuuji, Taiga, Yusaku and Minori we saw them doing some wierd dance causing me to say "I thought Hindu gods belonged in India not Japan" that was when Haruta and Noto joined us saying "um guys" I said "don't ask just don't for the love of don't" after that we all got on the train to head to the villa. While we were on the train Ami and me went to grab some food with me saying "thanks by the way for letting us come along and sorry it's not just me and you" she said "it's no problem my mom doesn't mind in fact she said it's best we use it" I said "your mother's Anna kawashima isn't she" Ami nodded saying "sadly due to her job she's not around as much and my dad well he can go to hell for all I care" I asked her "why's that if it's not a problem me asking" she looked around to make sure we weren't being listened in on she then said to me "my dad you see was a director it's how him and my mom met at first things were great but one day I came in from school to see that his assistant was assisting him in something a married man shouldn't do the rest well your a smart guy" I couldn't believe it that someone as nice as Ami had gone through that she broke the silence saying "it's ok my mother got remarried two years later my step dad he's much better her calls her his angel everytime he brings her up so I prefer him to my real dad" I said to her "I'm sorry to hear that but at least your mother found someone who loves her in the end" Ami said "it is could you do me a favour and not tell the others about this I kinda want to keep it between me and you" once me and her picked up our food I said "have no worry your majesty I'll keep quiet" she said "you dork" that made me pout due to embarrassment.

* * *

Once we got to the villa Ami said "ok guys we're here pick a room there should be enough" while we walked about Noto and Haruta went on about how big the place was and everything that was there. I walked around trying to find a room for me although sadly no room was left that was when Nanako being the life saver she is said "there's room for you here" I went up to her room thinking  **she's a little life saver** I walked in only to realise Ami and Maya were in this one as well I said "whhhat" Maya at first said "trying to perv on us ladies are you" I was frantically waving my arms about trying to deny it however Nanako said "let's punish him" I shouted "why you little grr" I couldn't finish my sentence as Maya had dragged me Ami said "these are how we'll punish you" I saw her grab a load of her makeup only to whisper "this is compensation for us not being alone".

I walked down to grab dinner with everyone else saying "um Inaba-san are um you ok" they were looking at all the makeup that was plastered over me especially the and I will forever quote "Ami's little bitch" on my chest I said "I've had a really really long day so don't say a mother fucking word ok guys" they started saying things like positive and ok as well as all the rest I said to the offending girls "Ami you aren't the demoness every last one of you are" I could see Nanako sniggering away at my situation and Maya taking a photo of it on her phone  **worst day ever.**

**The next morning**

After I got all the makeup from yesterday off me and the others decided to go down to the beach Noto went ahead saying "hey kawashima-kun don't forget your bitch otherwise he may run off" I said "I hate all of you" that just made them laugh and me pout. Once we got down to the beach everyone began having fun such as Noto, Yusaku and Haruta having a race in the water me, Maya and Nanako were sitting together I was sunbathing while Ryuuji, Taiga and Minori were chatting with eachother Nanako said "I swear Takasu-san has a crush on Kushieda-kun" I said "and people in my family call me the detective" she looked at me looking puzzled I said "just look at him his blush when he's with her the fact he does everything to spend time with her and this is the best bit the fact that he refers to her as Kushieda not Kushieda-kun notice the lack of a honorific" Nanako said "personally I think he needs to man up and tell her before other boys confess to her" I said "indeed" Maya said "you should tell kawashima-kun how you feel" I said "guys Ami is a friend yeah that's all she'll be" Nanako said "again your calling her Ami come on admit it you have a crush on her" I couldn't hold it back so I said "it's true ok yes I've fallen in love with Ami in spite of the time we've known one another yes I do want something more with her and yes I do get jealous if she's near another guy but no I don't think she'd ever say yes" Maya said "why not" I said "come on Kihara-kun think about it I'm me for crying out loud I'm weak and useless and besides she's the first girl I've ever had feelings for so how do I know things won't end badly" Nanako said "come Inaba-kun we know you underestimate yourself but Ami and you could work out as I told you the other week she does nothing but talk about you even going on about you calling her the queen and you the knight" I said "I know I need to think positive but until I figure out how I can tell her could you both keep it between us" Maya said while moving her hand across her mouth as If she was zipping it shut "your secrets safe with me" Nanako said "your keeping mine so I'll keep yours" Nanako told Maya about how she confessed she was a lesbian Maya however already knew that was when Ami returned saying "hey everyone how are you all" I saw the outfit she was wearing casuing me to blush saying "hey Ami great weather huh I'm gonna go hop in the sea bye for now" I ran as quick as I could to escape the embarrassment.

**Ami's pov**

I sat down with the girls asking "so did he say anything" Maya said to me "he told us everything I feel bad telling you as we swore we'd keep it a secret" Ami said "it's ok I can tell by your expression what he said so he does like me" Nanako muttered "a bit more than love" I barely heard it but I still got want she said  **oh Yusuke you have no idea how important you are to me I love you as well my knight.**

* * *

**That afternoon**

That afternoon Ryuuji said he needed some ingredients to make dinner so me and Ami were sent to go grab some other items while Yusaku and Minori went to get the dinner items while we were walking Ami said "it's a nice day today isn't it" I said "yeah I guess it is" Ami asked "are you ok you look a bit pink" I said "just the heat is getting to me" she said "what are you a white walker are you waiting thinking winter is coming" I said "ok first I got the reference and second I just don't do so well in the heat that's all". When we arrived at the shop we began picking up a load of different items for throughout the day I said "how about grab some bits for a barbeque it'll be good for tomorrow" Ami said "sure if you know how to prepare one" I said "I do just keep Haruta-kun away while I prepare it as I don't need him making it go boom" she laughed saying "now where's the fun in that" once we grabbed all our items we got to the checkout with the man behind the cashier saying the price finishing it with "is that everything for the husband and wife" me and Ami both blushed saying "oh no we're just friends" after that was cleared up we both headed back for the villa.

We returned to see the others running around like deranged animals I said "the hell is going on" Haruta said "this villa it's haunted" me and Ami looked to one another with me saying "what do you mean" that was when I felt something slimy crawl down my back I looked up to see some green gooey substance trailing down that caused me and Ami to scream and begin running. After all that was done Ryuuji prepared dinner for the night that of a curry I said "this curry is damn good Takasu-san" he said "thank you I cook a lot" Maya the asked "do you cook a lot Inaba-kun" I was about to answer her when Ami interviened saying "he does and I have to say his omlets are the best thing ever" all the people at the table began talking I saw Ami had a mischievous grin on her face with me saying "Ami you demoness" Maya said "so I take it your at his house a lot" I couldn't respond instead Ami said to me "honestly it feels wierd not being at his house I've gotten used to going be it that I have dinner or do homework with him or even if it's just to play with Yuna-chan I've come to not only enjoy it but actively look forward to it" I simply said "Ami I had no idea you felt that way" she smiled saying "and his mother is ok with me having showers because she likes me so much" Noto called out "wait you have Ami in your shower a s you haven't peeped once you idiot how could you" I saw Ami chuckling I said "Ami you demoness"

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Yusuke's pov**

**That evening**

After the we had dinner which caused everyone to nearly pass out due to the Curry's spiciness me and Ami sat on the balcony of the villa while the stars were out she said "the stars look beautiful tonight" I said "yeah they are" she said to me "I can't wait to go stargazing with you it seems fun in fact why don't you tell me any you can recognise" I said while pointing to the sky "well there's a few I see right now such as those two" she said "do they have names" I said "the one on the right is called Altair and the one on the left is Vega they do have a pretty sad tale associated with them" she said "oh care to tell me".

I said "to cut a sad and long story short Vega or as she's called in the Japanese tales Tanabata was a celestial princess who feared she would spend eternity all alone that was when she met a man called Altair or as he's called in the Japanese version Kengyu who captivated her so much she left the heavens to meet him and after spending a lot of time together to two eventually fell in love so much so in fact that Vega wanted to bring Altair to the heavens however Vega's father being furious that she fell for a mere mortal did the cruellest thing he could do he made them into stars and while they were together they were separated from each other in the cosmos left to stare and yearn for each other" she said while wiping away a tear "that story is so sad" I said "well there is a somewhat happy end as every year on the seventh night of the seventh moon they get to see eachother" she said "in away it's kinda like this boy I like" I said "what do you mean" she explained "there's a boy I've grown to like or if you want to take it further love he's not somebody you'd think a model like me would like he's a bit of a dork but is one of the nicest guys out there he's compassionate and loving with a great smile and a even better sense of humour but most of all he gets my real self not the airhead persona I show to the cameras but the more harsh yet more truthful side honestly I wish I could spend every day with him and make him as happy as he makes me" I saw her blushing only for me to say "he sounds like a really lucky man to have you loving him" she asked "is anyone you have a interest in" I blushed a lot saying "yeah I do she's someone important to me" she asked "how does she make you feel" i said "honestly putting it into words would be stupid that would mean to limit them and that wouldn't be wise as there are no words to describe how much I love her how much she makes my heart accelerate how much I need her" she said "she's a really lucky girl to have a guy like you wanting her I hope it ends well" I said "I hope the guy you want accepts you".

After me and Ami came in she we to grab a shower however I heard Maya say "Inaba-kun do you have minute"  **well good bye naptime** I said "yeah what is it" she suddenly dragged me with Nanako into a cleaning closet saying "we heard what you said why didn't you confess to her" I said "I couldn't ok it I don't know it didn't feel right I guess" Nanako said "that story about the stars was sweet yet painful" Maya said "focus Nanako anyways any idea who she was on about" Nanako said "I bet it was him" I said "it couldn't be me I can't make her feel that way" Maya said "oh come on what makes you feel that way" I said "because I'm me I'm just a no good lonely boy" Maya said "your not a failure or a no good lonely boy your a man who cares for his friends and I bet you are the man kawashima-kun loves".

* * *

**Ami's pov**

I entered the shower turning it on and allowing the water to fall I saw another source of water had appeared I said "oh God is this a tear why am I crying I have no reas oh I wait know it's Yusuke he's found a woman who he loves somebody who will make him happy who can who can support him and that woman's not me but why am I sad I should be happy but I'm not mabye it's because I love him and I want to be with him yet I can't be that one oh God I love him so much I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before yet I can't have him please God save me from this pain the pain I have because I love Yusuke Inaba" I sat there in the shower doing nothing but crying knowing I love him but unaware of how he felt.

**The week after**

**Yusuke's pov**

The week after me and the others had been to the villa me and Ami returned home with us being greeted by Yuna instantly she called out "big bro big sis welcome back" I picked her up to give her a hug saying "hey Yuna-chan how've you been" she said "I'm fine big brother how were you and big sister" Ami asked "why do you call me big sister it's not a problem I'm just curious" Yuna said "your here so much your like a sister to me I've never had sister so it makes me happy having another girl in the house is nice" Ami looked like she could cry saying "oh Yuna-chan of course I'll be your big sister if you don't mind me being my little sister" they both hugged eachother tightly  **Ami's happy so that's ok for me to bad she can't see how much I love her oh why am I thinking of this now** I suddenly got out in the worst situation possible as Ami brought out a photo that I never wanted Yuna to see Ami said "this was your brother during the trip Yuna-chan" she got out her phone showing Yuna the Ami's little bitch photo Yuna ran away screaming "ahh it's a scary monster" I said "Ami you demoness".

Once me and Ami got our luggage brought to our respective homes she looked at her phone and looked unusually happy I asked "someone seems like they're in a good mood" she said "my mom and stepdad are coming for a weekend" I said "that'll be nice mabye you can show them around" she said "I was going to but there's a catch" I said "isn't there always" she said "they want to meet you I'll confess I may have mentioned you a few times and my stepdad might think your my boyfriend my mom knows but he's convinced you are so he wants to meet you to me make sure" I said "oh great he won't try to kill me will he" she said "mabye" I said "your joking right" she didn't answer that just made me worry more.

* * *

**The day of the meeting**

The day after me and Ami got back we went to meet her parents I wanted to stay at home but she warned that she would upload the photo of me being her little bitch to the internet eventually the train carrying them came I said "Ami if your dad kills me then tell Yuna her big brother loves her and also tell Haruta that if he uses my death as a excuse to have party's then I'm gonna haunt him" she laughed saying "have no fear my knight your queen shall fulfill your request"  **If only you were my queen Ami** I was about to ask her what they looked like when suddenly I heard some man call out "Ammmmmi" out of nowhere a middle-aged man ran up and began hugging her tightly she said "hey dad how've you been" he said "I've missed my darling little princess worrying if she's ok or if any boys have made moves on her speaking of which" he then turned to me with a angry and sadistic vide coming from him he said "well son what's your name have you been making moves on Ami because If so then your dead son" I said "no sir I have not been making moves as you say on Ami I've simply been friendly with her and my name's Yusuke Inaba it's nice to meet you" he said "huh a gentleman huh well this is a suprise but tell me how do you feel about Ami" I lied by saying "she's been a good friend to me and I've tried to be a good friend to her and yes I've made sure no boy's make any moves on her" he said "just a friend then we'll I can get behind that and good on you for not letting other boys hit on her" that was when I heard a woman say "oh Clive give it a rest will you your practically harrasing the poor boy" she came up saying "so sorry for my husband's behaviour he's a bit overprotective of Ami I'm Anna kawashima" she held out her hand which I shook I got a look at her and noticed she was an awful lot like her daughter with blue hair and her daughter's figure only difference was that she had brown eyes as apposed to her daughter's blue I said "it's nice to meet you Ms kawashima and Mr kawashima" Anna said "ah my daughter has such a polite friend and a little cutie for one might I ask has anything more than friendship happened between you both" we both said "no there hasn't" she said "such a shame you'd both make a adorable couple but not everything can happen the way you want it to" me and Ami blushed not knowing what we actually meant to one another.

After we left the train station me Ami and her parents began walking around town seeing the few sights that you could see that was when Clive asked "I know it's forward of me but where is your father young man" I said "he's in Tokyo right now running his hospital while my mother runs the coffee shop Sudoh-Bucks in town" he said "I see" that was when Anna asked "I must say this is a nice town" that was when I heard somebody calling out to me and Ami I looked back to see Yuna and a group of other friends she said "big brother big sister I didn't know you were out today" I gave her a hug asking about her friends the only boy In the group was a little boy called Kuma while the other two were girls called Yukiko and Miyuki that was when Kuma came up saying "um high Mr" I said "hey there young man how are you" he said "um your sisters cute" I said "she is wait what did you say" he backed back saying "yu-chan she's cute I'm sorry if that makes you mad" I said "no I doesn't I'm just glad she has a good friend" he looked happy but I said "but if you make her cry I will find you kid we good" he looked a bit scared with Yuna saying "don't fear him he's just a big teddy bear" after that they left that was when Clive asked "Ami why did that little girl call you big sister" Ami said "I go to yusuke's house a lot so me and Yuna-chan became good friends so she just calls me big sister" he said "that's good but one why are you at his house to begin with and second why are you calling him by his first name" she said "I'm welcomed in his house as well as having shower's there" he said "whhhhhat" I said "Ami you demoness".


	8. The knight who became a king

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Kawashima residence**

**Yusuke's pov**

Me, Ami and her parents entered her house as they wanted to see it her stepfather kept giving me murderous glares due to the shower comment she made that was when Anna asked "so Inaba-kun what do you wish to do in the future" I said "I hope to be a florister when I graduate and mabye even owning a shop of my own" Clive said "so I guess you have a good amount of knowledge about flowers let's test you if you know the meanings of flowers" I said "go ahead" "yellow roses" "friendship" "eglantine" "I wound to heal or poetry" "juniper" "getting hard are we, protection" he said "last one thornless rose" "love at first sight" he said "seems you know your stuff boy I bet you'd make any girl happy but it best not be my darling little princess" I didn't say anything in order to avoid digging my own grave instead I saw Ami who looked like she could cry I asked "Ami are you ok" she said "what yeah I'm fine totally fine" I could tell she wasn't ok but I decided not to ask.

**Ami's pov**

I was lead out of the room by my mother as much as my dad wanted to know what was wrong she asked "Ami dear what's wrong" I began sobbing while saying to her "I can't do it" she asked "what ever do you mean deary" I said "I can't sit back and see him I love him I love so so much" she said "you mean that boy don't you" I simply nodded she said "I can tell you adore him it's mostly in the way you look at him" she carried on saying "it's ok baby girl don't worry you love him it's fine" I said "he doesn't love me he clearly loves another woman" she said "did he actually say the name of the woman he loves" I looked up saying "now that you mention it he never did but that doesn't prove it's me" she said "and it may prove he does".

**The next night**

**Yusuke's pov**

After me and Ami had brought her parents to the station we went back to mine with her saying "would it be ok if we could go see the stars tonight" I said "if you'd like I'll grab a couple of supplies from mine" she said "sure I'll tell Yuna-chan while where we are going so she doesn't worry". After I grabbed the telescope from my room as well as a few snacks and drinks for us we set of Yuna said "bye" she was waving at us from the living room with me and Ami waving back I could barely see the smile on her face making me smile.

* * *

**The hill side**

Me and Ami reached the hill side to see the stars as she asked she said "they look beautiful tonight" I said "well somebody with me is more beautiful every night" she blushed a bit saying "of course a knight would compliment his queen" I said "yeah every knight should do so" she gigled at my statement while we both looked at the night sky after a hour passed Ami said "Yusuke we need to talk" I said "sure Ami what's up" she said "remember our talk at the villa when you told me that story about Vega and Altair and we mentioned the people we had our eyes on" I said "I do remember it very well" she said to me "Yusuke Inaba I have to say I love you I love you more than anyone else" I couldn't find the words at first I mean who wouldn't the woman I love just confessed she felt the same I finally found the courage to say "Ami I love you as well I love you" she said "wait I thought you loved somebody else" I said "no Ami I love you and only you you mean so much I can't even put it into words" she began crying saying "oh God Yusuke why didn't you tell me" I said "because I was scared you'd reject me and honestly Ami I don't think I would be able to carry on living if I did" she said "so I ask what I should have at the villa Yusuke Inaba will you go from being my knight to being my king" I said "only if you can stay my queen Ami kawashima" after that me and her engaged in a kiss that was rivaled only in beauty by the shooting star behind us.

**The beginning of school**

Me and Ami had been dating for about three weeks now but sadly we to go back to school as summer had ended in the meantime we went on a few dates together nothing overly excessive but nice none the less while we walked in me and her heard the other students talking she said "they're talking about us" I said "let them I care far more for my queen than the rabble" she blushed saying "I'm so lucky to have a loyal king at my side".

Once me and her arrived at class everyone was surprised to say the least the first person to speak was Maya saying "so you finally grew a pair and confessed to her" I said "Kihara-kun I have no idea what you mean" she said "teasing aside I'm happy for you" Nanako said "give it a few years and we'll have little kawashima's and Inaba's" me and Ami just blushed however Yusaku said "Inaba-san I see you and Ami are together well treat her well" I said "I intend to" Taiga said "so the dumb chiwawa found her own chiwawa" Ami gave her a murderous glare to however I stopped her by saying "ok my queen no need to lose your temper over a tiger" Taiga looked mad but when doesn't she Noto said "not bad Inaba going from a lonely boy to dating a model" he held his hand on my shoulder saying "I'm proud of you buddy make her happy" I said "thanks man".

Eventually homeroom began with Koigakubo-sensei saying "ok everyone in two weeks time we're having the culture festival so this morning you'll be planning it" that caused everyone to start talking amongst themselves about what to do that was when Yusaku said "ok any ideas anyone" some said a video room others suggested a maid cafe I said "why not a wrestling show" Ami said "what the hell is wrong with you" I said "not hugging me queen that's what" she blushed and looked away I said "ok seriously why not a dance theatre it could be nice and spread the love" Noto said "that's actually not half bad Inaba" Yusaku said "who likes that idea" it turns out my idea was more poulpop than what I realized Haruta asked "can you dance Inaba-kun" I said "no but I know somebody who can and he might be willing to teach us Ami do you fancy a trip to Tokyo at the weekend" she said "why" I said "me and you are gonna pay a visit to my old man and see if he can teach everyone in class to dance".


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**That weekend Tokyo**

**Yusuke's pov**

The weekend came fairly quickly and true to my word I went with Ami to meet my dad while we sat on the train Ami said "hey Yusuke what's your dad like In personality terms I mean" I said "well he has two sides to himself at work he's focused, pragmatic and hardworking but at home best way I can describe it he's a dork" she gigled saying "like father like son then" I said "hey I'm not a dork I'm just in love with a beautiful woman that's all" she said "while acting like a dork" I said "I'm not a dork man" she said "I love you really Yusuke by the way I was wondering" I said "what is it" she said "if this whole dance theatre thing goes ahead then would you dance with me during it" I said "I wouldn't let myself dance with anyone else my queen".

Eventually we reached the hospital that my dad ran with all the nusrse greeting me that was when I heard a voice say "yuuuuusuke my boooooy" before I knew it I felt a set of massive arms wrap around me with the man saying "oh Yusuke I've missed you so much how's your mother how's Yuna-chan no wait how've you been" he kept asking with me saying "it's nice to see you dad and yes I've been fine mom's coping fine and Yuna's doing great she even has a group of friends" he said "how about you have you had any luck" I said "I've made loads of friends in fact and I should have introduced her sooner dad this is Ami my girlfriend" he muttered "gggg girlfriend my boy has a" he suddenly passed out with one of the nurses saying "he gets like that whenever he hears about you or your sister come on I'll help you carry him to his office".

**An hour later**

Me and Ami sat around seeing my dad had eventually woken up he said "oh God my formerly loner son has a girlfriend oh my God this is happening keep it together Suigetsu ok what was this about a girlfriend" I said "ok first welcome back to the land of the living second Ami is my girlfriend before you ask three weeks now" he said "Ami as in Ami kawashima" I said "yep" he said "as in the model" I said "bingo" he said "I'm proud of you son it's nice to meet you ms kawashima" she said "it's nice to meet you Mr Inaba" they shook hands with my dad asking "now then what brings my boy here" I said "dad I'll be honest I need your help you see at school I suggested we have a dance theatre for our culture festival and I was wondering if you could teach my class how to dance" he said "so you want me to leave my hospital and patients to teach a group of high schoolers to dance" I said "pretty much" he said "well it's a good job I have a bit of time of I was going to come see you and your mother anyway" I said "dad your a lifesaver" he said "well I am a doctor".

* * *

**Ohashi high**

The Monday after me Ami and my dad had entered the school during that time I told him a bit about my classmates who became my fiefi friends however what I didn't know was how seriously he was going to take this instructor thing. Once everyone was in the gym my dad said "ok you lot as you may or may not know I'm Suigetsu Inaba yes I am yusuke's father and no I will not be sharing embarrassing stories of him as a child" I let out a very audible "phew" he said "during the lesson that is during breaks well that's another story" I shouted "oh screw you dad" he carried on saying "now then you all chose to do a dance theatre so I'll start of with a basic dance that of the waltz" he went on and on about the ways you do a waltz eventually having us paired up to try it I naturally was paired with Ami I said to her "if we fall over I apologize my queen" she said "if you land on top of me then something procreative might occur" everyone looked at us with me saying "Ami you demoness".

Before we knew it lunch had come about with Haruta saying "man dancing is exhausting how can your dad do it Inaba-san" I said "he has too much energy for his own good that's how" he suddenly ran up saying "Yusuke let's have lunch bring your friends I brought baby photos" I said "you didn't please no anything but that" he pulled out an entire album of them with everyone looking at them Ami said "and here we see a dork in his natural habitat" she pointed at one of me forming a pillow fort I said "oh for the love of why did you keep that one" he said "because it's funny you made that saying you'd defend it from the momster and the dadman" Ami gigled saying "aww how cute" I pouted saying "this is bullying" she wispered saying "this is me having fun" he said "oooh look I found this one" he held out a photo of baby me looking at the washing machine while naked with Noto saying "and here we see the wild streaker monitoring his pray he's sits there not knowing the momster has his eyes on him" I said "God damn it noto".

At the end of the day we finished up with my dad saying same time tomorrow that was when he said "hey Yusuke is your mother home tonight" I said "yeah she is I'm sure she and Yuna-chan would love to see you" he said "very well to the housecave". After walking to my house me and Ami walked through the door with Yuna saying "big brother big sister I've missed you both" I said "I've missed you Yuna-chan by the way someone came over to say hi" that was when my dad walked in saying "hey baby girl" she shouted "daddddy" he lifted her up for a hug with me leading him into the living room.

* * *

While we sat there he and my mother asked "how did you two fall in love exactly" me and Ami both blushed a bit but I started it off by saying "we met not long after the first semester began I will admit when I first saw Ami I couldn't take my eyes of her I speak just so captivated by her beauty however over time I felt myself coming to love her not only for who she is but the woman she can be while asking dealing with her trying to embass me" Ami gigled saying "I wouldn't do it if it wasn't easy as of for how I felt well when I first met him he definitely stood out as he didn't seem to care I was a model nor that I was attractive I menacing sure he did think I was but that wasn't all he valued me for and eventually when I had the stalker incident I saw he was a truly dependable guy and ever since that moment that one moment when he took a stand for me somebody who back then was little more than a stranger I felt myself falling more and more madly in love with him everything he did made me smile be it his dumb sense of humour or his willingness to protect me but most of all the fact that he cared the fact that he'd risk life and limb for me" I said "it's like every game of chess the king always gurads his queen" she gave me a quick peck on the check my dad looked like he was ready to cry saying "you two soooo cuuute my heart can't handle it a love so strong and finely forged it sounds like something from a romantic story" he then began crying tears of joy I said to Ami "him and Clive would get along famously" she nodded with my mother asking "tell me Yusuke and I know it's only been a few weeks since you became a official couple but would you marry Ami if you had the chance to that is" I said "so your asking me if I'd want to commit every fibre of my being to a fine woman like Ami for the rest of my life" my mother nodded but I said "I would but let's get high school out the way first" Ami said "Yusuke I love you but your still a dork" I said "I am not a dork".

Before we knew it night had come my dad was sharing a room with my mother while Yuna had been asleep for about a hour that was when I said "um Ami there's something you might want to see in my room" I brought her there showing that there was enough room for two people I asked "would you um want to share a bed tonight my queen" she said "I'd want nothing more" after we both got ready for bed I snuggled in next to her as she said "Yusuke I meant what I said earlier ever since the incident I felt myself falling more and more madly in love with you" I said "I love you Ami kawashima now and forever my queen" she said "I love you too my king and main dork" I said "you had to say that oh well goodnight my love" she replied "goodnight my king".

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**That Saturday**

**Yusuke's pov**

After my classmates spent the morning training with my dad we had been dismissed as the day ended sadly I was alone as Yusaku had a student council meeting, Ami, Maya and Nanako had gone for a trip out where I don't know possibly safer if I didn't ask knowing Nanako as of for Haruta, Noto and Ryuuji they had gone to see a movie and Taiga was with Minori doing softball practice so I thought to myself **I'll go grab a few bits for dinner then I'll go to the park it'll be nice to get some fresh air** that was when a middle aged man came over saying "excuse me sir are you Yusuke Inaba" I said "I am why do you ask" he said "I'm Toshinori kawashima Ami's biological father I was wondering if we could talk" I just went with him thinking  **so much for fresh air.**

Me and Toshinori entered a nearby cafe to talk he was saying "tell me Inaba-kun how's Ami" I said rather sternly "Ami's doing great" he said "oh first name basis I see" I said "well it's natural for a king and queen to speak to one another as equals" he said "oh so your dating her good job young man but listen I came here for a reason" I said "what would that be" he said "I guess Ami's explained what happened when she was young but I want to try and apologize for it I know she'd never want to see me again I get that but it hurts knowing my little girl hates me so please I would just like to talk even if it's just for a few minutes" I sat there and thought about it  **I could tell her to leave her alone but is it rrreal for me to decide I mean he is her dad that's what I'll do I ask Ami about it** I said to him "kawashima-san i know it's not my place to decide if Ami spends time with you or not so I'll talk to her and if she wants to go ahead spend time with her but if she says no then she means no" he said "that's fine by me there is admittedly a reason why now I'll be honest I have cancer I've got I'd say about months to live and I don't want to die having my daughter hate me I'm gonna talk with her mother independently but I'd like to say just one last good bye to her" I said "very well I'll talk to her but I can't make any promises" he said "I understand that have a nice day my boy" he shook my hand and left.

I got home with Ami she was saying "Yusuke are you ok" I said "Ami we need to talk with your mother is she available" Ami said "Yusuke what what's wrong your scaring me" I said "it's um I met your dad today your real one he was talking to talk with you but I think it's better if you me and your mother talk about it" she said "ok" I could see she wasn't in a good mood but it needed to be said.

* * *

She went on video call with her mother fortunately she answered saying "Ami how can I help you and I see your with Inaba-san" Ami said "I mom I'm mostly ok and me and Yusuke are dating now well we have for four weeks now" she said "oh congratulations my darling that's so nice" Clive came on saying "whhhat he can't our darling little princess is too young to date" he went on and on with Anna saying "oh don't mind him he's happy for you but he's a bit protective of Ami shall we say" I said "I get that by the way kawashima-san me and Ami need to tell you something regarding Ami's real dad".

Me and Ami explained the situation to her mother with her saying "I see well if he wants to talk with you and is in the situation he's in then I say talk to him" Ami said "are you sure what if he tries anything" Anna said "bring Inaba-san with you he is your knight or I should say knight now" Ami was blushing slightly saying ok I'll talk but only if Yusuke is with me" I hoped held her hand saying "I'll be there Ami" she said "Thank you" while looking like she could cry I pulled her in for a hug with Anna saying "I'll leave you both be and please don't make me a grandmother quite yet" Ami said "that sounds like a idea" I got embarrassed by her suggestion saying "Ami you demoness".

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**At the kawashima residence**

Me and Ami gathered at her house after we invited her real dad over he came in saying "thank you for doing this both of you" I while holding onto Ami said "it's no problem kawashima-san and I thank you for being ok with me being in the room with Ami" he said "you two are dating aren't you" I said "we are five weeks now" he said "thank you for making the daughter happy it's something I couldn't do" Ami asked "ok what do you want to talk about" he said "I wanted to talk Ami as I'm sure Inaba-san has told you I have a few months left to live and I wanted to apologize for making things bad in your childhood I was a idiot I had everything and I wanted more but like Icarus I flew too close to the sun costing me everything I was foolish and pathetic but I want to say I'm sorry nothing can make up the years we lost but I want to make it up to you" she looked like she would tear up saying "dad why you idiot you idiot why now I I wanted you to apologize sooner but you never did why why why" she was in full on tears now burying her head in my shoulder with me holding onto her back I said "it's ok Ami I'm here shh shh it's ok my queen I'm here for you" she kept crying with him saying "Ami I'm sorry sorry for all the times you wondered why I did what I did sorry for all the years I avoided you sorry for all the birthdays you had without me sorry for all the Christmases you went through without a gift from your father as well as father Christmas but most of all I'm sorry" she eventually got up and said "dad thank you for finally saying sorry I only ever wanted that just you to say sorry so please don't think I hate you".

I stood outside for a hour or so to give the two some time to talk after all they had been needing it for a while now they desperately need this as I stood I was called out by a familiar face I said "hey Kihara-kun how are tonight" she looked down saying "I'll live that's what I'll do" I said "Kihara-kun are you sure your ok" she shouted out "ok I'm not I'm not ok and I hate it i hate it i hate it i hate not being ok" she looked like she could cry so I sat her down at the bench saying "Kihara-kun would you like to talk about it" she said "I hate looking at all the couples I hate how happy they look" I said "why would you hate them" she said "everyone is so happy together you and kawashima-kun have something precious and sacred that no one can ruin, Takasu-san has Aisaka and Kushieda after him Haruta-kun has a girlfriend, maruo has a crush on the student council president but what do I have just myself and no one else" I said "Kihara-kun what brought this about" she said "because I tried to confess to maruo I tried but he rejected me and now who do I have" I said "Kihara no Maya calm down and I'll talk about it with you let's think aside from kitamura-kun who else out of the boys are you close with as the only one I can think of is Noto" she said "he is the only boy aside from you and maruo I'm close with but Noto he wouldn't like me" I said "I'm sure he would your a nice person who's funny and considerate so give it a try don't ask him if the bat just talk to him learn some things about him very few people know and before you know it he'll like you as well just give it time and before you know it the bond between you will bloom like a beautiful flower" she said "Inaba-kun do you truly think me and him could have that kind of bond" I said "I don't think I know" she smiled saying "ok I'll follow your advice and try thank you for this" after that she left to head home.

Half an hour after I talked to Maya I saw Toshinori leave Ami's house she was es him off and the two of them looked quite happy he approached me saying "thank you for giving me this chance Inaba-san to make a difference before my time runs out but could you do me one last favour before I leave" I asked "what is it" he said "always above all else make Ami smile never ever let her cry and make sure to spend every hour of every day with her till the bitter end" I said "I already do that but now I have another reason to mark my words no matter the time or place I will always fight for her" he said "it's good knowing Ami has such a supportive man in her life now I must go thank you again" I waved him of after being lead by Ami into her house. She said to me "Yusuke thank you thank you so much for this it meant the world to me" I said "well I'm just helping the most important person in my life out" she said "Yusuke what did I do to deserve you" I said "you smiled that's what you gave me the most beautiful smile ever" she wispered to me "I heard what you said to my dad out there and all I have to say is your a dork man" I said "I'm not a dork" she said "your the best dork though" I told her "at least I'm your dork" she said with a mischievous grin "now let's go against what my grandmother said about making her a grandmother" I sat there blushing wildly but she said "I'm just kidding you know I was just wanting to fool you" I said "Ami you demoness".

* * *

**The two day's before the festival**

It was now the end of school on Saturday as we were leaving however Maya called out "guys did you get any outfits for yourselves" I said "wait shit I didn't oh God I have two days no no no we need a back up plan" Nanako said "everyone to the mall" I said "kashii-kun you little life saver" Ryuuji said "I haven't brought any money today though" my dad walked in saying "have no fear use my account my Yusuke it'll cover everyone's outfit" you see he hadn't left for Tokyo yet he was staying until the festival ended I said "dad I can't thank you enough for this I'll try to make it up" he said "you can make it up by stealing the show with your woman".

Me and most of the class went to the nearest clothing store to buy some new outfits for the dance theatre. I said to the attendant "ah excuse me do you happen to have any suits and dresses for dancing available" he said "we do young man might I ask what for" I said "it's for our culture festival we're doing a dance theatre and we were hoping to buy in some new outfits" he said "of course you don't mind if we take the measurements of everyone with you just for choosing the right outfits" everyone said "yes". I went first to the chopping block as Haruta said I stood for a bit being asked questions and eventually I got my outfit and went out to show it to my classmates I had a navy blue shirt jacket with dark purple inline acompanied by a standard dress shirt and a set of blue jeans when the others saw it they all said "nice one Inaba-kun" and other things I heard Ami say "I'd prefer it if nothing was there" I was about to say the whole demoness thing when Maya said "Ami you demoness" she said afterwards "what you say it a lot so I was bound to pick it up eventually" me and Ami said "fair enough". After I got my outfit put back Ami came out in hers and all I could say is she was dazzling she had a red sequin dress with red heels and a hair clip to keep her hair in a ponytail everyone was looking at her with me saying "Ami" she said "yeah my dork that's my name" I said "your beautiful my queen" she blushed saying "Yusuke you always know what to say my king" I said "well anything for my queen" we kissed each other with everyone going aww but Nanako saying "so are we going to have little kawashima's and Inaba's soon" me and Ami said in unison "Nanako you demoness" I thought  **not as fun when it doesn't have Ami's name before hand.**

Eventually me and the others had all our outfits and went home fortunately me and Ami had the house to ourselves she asked "Yusuke I want to ask you something" I said "sure what is it" she said "could you help me with some dance routines I don't want to mess it up" I said "is my queen offering to dance with me" she nodded so I said "very well my queen" I took her hand and just danced with her for so so long that we forgot to have dinner eventually she said "your really good at this" I said "there is one day I'll give you a even better dance than this one" she looked at me and I said "it'll be the day I marry you Ami on that night I want to dance the night away with you to forget about everything and just focus on you" she looked like she could cry saying "oh my God Yusuke I would love that just me and you I want that" she carried on saying "I want everything with you to have children with you to grow old with you to laugh with you to wake up next to you and to be loved by you" I said "I would love that with you Ami" she said "and teasing you for the rest of our lives sounds fun" I said "Ami you demoness".


	12. Chapter 12

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Yusuke's pov**

**The day of the festival**

The day of the festival finally arrived and everyone was getting pumped for it me and my class got all the bits for our display up so we we're good however I got aproached by Maya who said "hey Inaba-san you want to come walk around with us" I said "to do what" she said "to go look around" Noto said "haven't you walked around a culture oh sorry" I said "I take it you figured it out" Nanako asked "am I missing something" Noto said "you remember what Inaba told us about his past don't you" Nanako said "oh right I get it now" Maya asked "so do you want to come with us" Ami said "I'm going with them as well" I said "you know what yeah I'll come along" Ami clapped her hands together saying "yay I'm calling dibs on doing couple activities with you" I said "I wouldn't dare do them with anyone else" after that we had a bit of a walk about we all did various things but we're sadly called back so we could prepare for the dances.

Me and the boys were in a changing room to get into our outfits Noto said "you'll have to tell your dad thanks for letting us use his card" I said "I will but man do we all look good" I was looking at everyone else Noto had a standard black suit on while Yusaku had a dark green one that matched his hair as of for Haruta while he had a purple suit he didn't seem to enjoy it i asked "what's wrong Haruta-kun" he said "this suit I feel as if it's gonna suffocate me" I said "no it won't now guys let's go steal the show" after that we all walked out with Haruta whining all the way.

We got out onto the stage with one of the third years announcing us he said "first up for the boys he started out as the lonely boy but now he stands as the proud king please welcome Yusuke Inaba" the crowd cheered me on while I thought  **the hell is this a wrestling match or a dance theatre** the MC said "next up he's the vice President as well as the resident heartthrob please welcome Yusaku Kitamura" he in his usual style had a smile on his face "next up he's a collosal idiot but tonight we'll see if he's a colossal champion please welcome Koji Haruta" he didn't seem to happy but ah well this is payback for the swimming trunks incident "next he's a loudmouth with a heart of gold please welcome Hisamitsu Noto" Noto walked up to me saying "God just kill me" I said "let's play to the crowd for now it'll be over soon" the MC said "and finally for the boys he's got the eyes of a dragon but the chivalry of a knight please welcome Ryuuji Takasu" poor Ryuuji looked like he could pass out due to embarrassment "now that the boys are done let's welcome the ladies" I saw a bit of smoke appear with me saying "when the heck did we agree on that" the MC said "she's the palmtop tiger that we all know and love so please welcome Taiga Aisaka" Taiga emerged from the entrance wearing a pale white dress that looked a bit too big on her but at the same time suited her perfectly she sat down saying "if any of you idiots try anything funny you all get it" most of the guys were scared but me and Ryuuji weren't the MC said "next up she's has a quiet heart but a vocal mind please welcome Nanako Kashii" Nanako came out wearing a purple dress that matched her hair while waving at the crowd "next up she's a fair skinned maiden who's unknowingly captured many a man's heart welcome Maya Kihara" Maya came out in a black dress that was similar in style to Nanako I saw Noto oggling her with me saying "hey pervy mcpervington keep your eyes on the prize" he said "I am" the MC announced "next up she's the sports star that few can challenge please welcome Minori Kushieda" Minori came out imitating what I assumed was a aeroplane eventually sitting down "and last but far from anyone's least she's the uncrowded queen of ohashi please welcome Ami Kawashima" Ami walked out in what I could only describe as the way a queen walks reminding everyone of her power while also having a aurora of compassion Noto wispered "your a lucky man Inaba I can't begin to count how many guys are jelous of you right now" I sat there with a smirk saying "yeah I am".

* * *

We all got with our partners for the night Ami was with me, Noto was with Maya, Haruta was paired up with Nanako, Yusaku was with Minori while Taiga was with Ryuuji the MC said "so for tonight you'll be doing your assigned dances with the judges over there giving you scores on your performance" he pointed to the desk at the side which had Koigakubo-sensei, Nano-sensei  **what the heck does the chemistry teacher know about dancing** and lastly  **my ah fuck**  it was my dad I saw him waving like a dumbass with me trying to ignore him the MC said "you'll all be going in a very specific order now bring it up please":

  1. Hisamitsu Noto and Maya Kihara
  2. Koji Haruta and Nanako Kashii
  3. Ryuuji Takasu and Taiga Aisaka
  4. Yusaku Kitamura and Minori Kushieda
  5. Yusuke Inaba and Ami Kawashima



I looked over and wispered to Ami "so they're saving the best till last" she said "seems so but I wouldn't underestimate Takasu and Aisaka I have a feeling they're planning something" I said "noted" after we got told our order we all sat down to see Noto and Maya go up first. They both got into position with the MC saying "first pair Hisamitsu Noto and Maya Kihara dancing the cha-cha" he played the music with me saying "wait that's Adel set fire to the rain how the hell does that fit with the cha-cha" I watched as they both began Maya began it with Noto following her and honestly I couldn't believe what I was seeing they did every step perfectly and in such amazing synch it was truly a amazing display Noto had was handling it in such a way that it looked like he'd done this before and Maya inspite of being a beginner she was moving with such grace eventually though it ended with the audience giving them a round of applause I looked to see the scores for them was 8 from Koigakubo-sensei 9 from Nano-sensei and another eight from my dad in total they had 25 points I said as they came back "my God you two you were amazing out there" Maya who looked out of breath said "were we I didn't pay much attention" Noto who collapsed into the chair said "man that was tiring but lucky for us we had one hell of teacher" the next couple went up with me thinking  **please don't break anything you two.**

Nanako and Haruta went up with the MC saying "next pair Koji Haruta and Nanako Kashii dancing the Charleston" they were playing Prince purple rain with me saying "oh come on are we purposefully not using songs that link with the dances" they started of with us all seeing that Nanako had great footwork while Haruta not so much the best way I could describe it was well just imagine a elephant with rocket powered roller skates after a bit they finished with the scores being shown they had a 6 from Nano-sensei a 5 from Koigakubo-sensei and a 4 from my dad overall they had 15 points. After they settled down and had a small pitty party Ryuuji and Taiga went up the MC announced "next up Ryuuji Takasu and Taiga Aisaka dancing the samba" they played toto Africa with me saying "finally a song that fits" they started off somewhat bad but got better as time went on the main issue being Taiga's small height compared with Ryuuji's tall height they ended it though as Taiga had fallen down their scores though weren't so bad they had a 6 from Koigakubo-sensei a 6 from Nano-sensei and a 5 from my dad overall they had 17 points which considering how it ended wasn't so bad.

* * *

After Ryuuji and Taiga had there run they came to sit down with Taiga looking as if she was in pain I asked "are you ok Aisaka-san" she said "of course I'm not you idiot" she was about to hit me but Ryuuji stopped her saying "no Taiga" **that palmtop bitch** I decided to push my frustration away as Yusaku and Minori were going up the MC announced "next up Yusaku Kitamura and Minori Kushieda dancing the foxtrot" they played Eri Aoi memoria I said "now we're dealing with a good song" Noto wispered "because it's from a good anime that's why" we watched as the two of them danced in perfect harmony with one another they moved so gracefully and with such passion you'd think they were a married couple it reached the stage were you could barely keep track of where they were as they moved so much much to everyone's disappointment though it ended I saw they had a 9 from Koigakubo-sensei a 8 from Nano-sensei 9 from my dad overall they had 26 points putting them in the lead.

They both came and sat down with Yusaku sweating like mad and Minori still being full of energy  **how the hell does she do it** everyone was congratulating them on there score with Yusaku saying "I need a drink and a nap in that exact order" I said "well your not alone oh looks like it's my turn" me and Ami went up with the MC saying "it's the couple you've all been waiting for the dream team as many call them please welcome Yusuke Inaba and Ami Kawashima dancing the Viennese waltz" I wondered what the song was only to realisethey chose to play a thousand years by Christina Perri I thought  **perfect** I took Ami's hand and began moving we kept it up with her taking charge every now and again I had to admit I was loving every second of this just me and the love of my life moving in sync to the music her body moving perfectly with mine and me seeing up close how beautiful her eyes were eyes that I would forever adore seeing I felt such a rush during it but when the song came to a close:

 _and all along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me_  I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more

When the song ended I pulled Ami in for a kiss that was filled with passion and commitment yet was so kind as it happened I heard everyone in the crowd cry out our names in support of us with me saying "I love you Ami Kawashima" she said "And I love you too Yusuke Inaba" we pulled each other in for a tight hug with our scores being unveiled 10 from Koigakubo-sensei 10 from Nano-sensei and a 10 from my dad who screamed "that's my boy" I heard the MC ask "who might be that gentleman" I said "don't you know that's my dad one of the best men I could ever know".

* * *

We finished up at the theatre in the end me and Ami won with 30 points me and the others got into our casual clothing and met outside I heard Noto say "my God man you did amazing out there" Yusaku said "it truly was something else" that was when the girls came over with Maya saying "that was just wow it was it was like something from a children's story Inaba-kun was like a prince and Ami was like his princess" Ami said "well I am his queen and he is my king" Nanako said "you guys truly are the king and queen of ohashi it was such a sight" I said "while I love the praise you guys were amazing as well and that goes for everyone" I went on to say "you know guys at first I didn't know what to think of you all but looking at you all now I don't know what I'd do without you all" Noto said "group photo now" we all got into position and took a picture one that I would cherish forever.

**Inaba residence**

Me and Ami got in although we had to be quite as Yuna was asleep once I got to my room I let Ami in who pulled me I for another kiss I asked "what's that for" she said "for being a amazing man and for making tonight memorable" I gave her one on her neck saying "that's for being such a amazing woman and making me so so happy" she fell onto my bed with me with me saying "Ami Ami Ami how did I ever deserve somebody as amazing as you" she said "I could ask a similar question of how I got a amazing man" she kissed my cheek saying "I love you" I said "I love you too" I pulled her in saying "I wish we could stay like this forever and ever" she said "that would be nice" a hour or so passed with her just resting her head on my chest when I said "Ami I meant what I said the other night about how I want to be with you forever" she said "I know" I said "I really mean it I want to hold you close to travel the world with you to have children with you and to grow old with you" she blushed saying "c Ch children as in plural form" I said "yes I want that" she said "why" I said "because the only other people I would ever love on this planet would be our children" she said "Yusuke you big softie I love you" I said "I love you too" she said "and I hope our kids tease you as much as I do" I said "Ami you demoness"

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Two weeks later**

**Yusuke's pov**

The festival inspite of it being over for two weeks still had left a large impact on both the school and the community I couldn't walk out the house without being aproached by people varying from kids Yuna's age to elderly people my day got arguably worse as Noto told me and Ami "did you hear the video of you two's gone viral" I said "didn't it already" he said "as in nation wide" Maya chimed in saying "people have been saying things along the lines of who's Ami's boyfriend or where can I learn to dance like that and this is the best one can I steal Ami's boyfriend for a bit" her saying did not help Ami's mood she said "tell me Maya who said that" she had a soft yet terrifying smile on her face Maya while being scared said "um one of the first years if I remember correctly" Ami said "Yusuke darling could you please watch over my bags for a bit while I go have a chat with this first year" I while being scared asked "um Ami what do you plan to do" she said "oh I'm just gonna teach them to one respect their senpai and second not to touch another girls man" she walked off with Maya asking "wh what just happened" I said "a demoness is on the loose that's what" I gulped thinking on what Ami may or may not do.

After class ended me and the others walked out with me asking "um Ami what did you do earlier" she said "I just talked with her" she pointed to the other girl who was talking to one of her classmates with me asking "so you didn't" she said "what beat the crap out of her who did you think I am Aisaka" I said "fair enough" she all of a sudden pulled me in for a kiss Infront of everyone I at first got a shock but went with it she kept letting of moans from the kiss as we went at it with her arms wrapping around my neck we broke it off with me asking "when did you get so bold" she said "when did you get so submissive" I heard Noto say "it's not fair why does he get all the fun" I said "because I'm the lead character in a romance fan fiction that's why" Haruta said "ummmm" we just brushed it off and walked back home.

When me and Ami got in my mother answered saying "ah Yusuke we have guests" I said "I'll greet them" I was stopped however as a voice said "oh there's no need for introductions" Ami said "mom" Anna and Clive were sitting in the living room with the former saying "we decided to drop by and meet your mother" while the latter said "I came to kill you for that video that went viral"  **he's joking right** Anna said "don't take him seriously he loved every second of it when he saw it online" Ami asked "when did you guys arrive" she said "about an hour ago what we arranged it a week ago" I said "wait what why did no one tell me" My mom said "because I wanted to surprise you both" I said "damn it why me" Ami gave me a quick peck on the cheek saying "don't worry it'll be fine my king" I heard both our parents going "aww" I couldn't help but blush due to Ami's affectionate act.

When we where done downstairs me and her went up stairs to my room despite Clive's disagreement when we got up Ami said "sorry about Clive" I said "it's ok I honestly fine it adorable how much he tries to protect you" she didn't respond she just pulled me in for a another kiss while wispering "how about we pick up where we left off at school" I pulled her in to intensify the kiss with us both moaning deeply in pleasure she broke it off to catch some air saying "th hat was amazing you were amazing" I said "only because I have you" she delivered a kiss to my neck and said "we're all alone why not take this further than just kissing" I said "Ami I I don't know if I'm ready I mean sure I do think about it but oh God that sounded really pervy I'm sorry" she said "it's ok I know you never mean me any harm just calm down" I said "oh God I'm sorry but I'm are you sure" she said "I am let's go all the way just me and you" I said "alright if you want that but I have no experience so I may make a mistake or two" she said "you can always get better".

* * *

**The next day**

Me and Ami sat in class that morning with Noto asking "why do you look so happy today" I said "let's just say I had a really fun night" he asked "in what way" Ami said while breathing heavily "for a first timer Yusuke was really good at it" Noto asked "IT oh my God you didn't did you" Ami simply nodded with him running around saying "oh shit oh shit he actually did it HEY EVERYONE INABA SLEPT WITH KAWASHIMA oh my God this is not happening" Maya walked in asking "what the hell are you shouting Noto" he ran up and said "THAT MAN THERE ACTUALLY DID IT HE SLEPT WITH HER HE SLEPT WITH KAWASHIMA" Haruta said "no way" Ami said "yes way" as everyone gathered round Nanako asked "so will we be getting little Inaba's and kawashima's soon" I asked "kashii-kun what is your obsession with asking that" she said "I really want to play the auntie role" Maya was standing there when she said "it's too late" she began crying and ran out everyone looked confused when I said "I'll go talk to her and Noto" he looked at me when I said "four times" he didn't get it but Ami understood what I meant.

I walked inspite of how much it hurt to try and find Maya when I saw her sitting in a corner crying her eyes out I said "hey" she said "go away" I asked her after waiting "I get the feeling you don't want me to leave" she didn't answer I sat down asking "Kihara-kun what's wrong you can tell me" she said after waiting a fair bit "I I love you Inaba" I got a bit of a shock when she told me with me asking "Kihara what do you mean" she said "the truth is I love you Inaba I at first tried taking your advice and get close to Noto but in the end I kept thinking of you and I have for a long time at first I was jealous when you said you liked Ami and that you planned this and that with her but all I wanted was for you to want me" I said "Kihara" she said "I'm sorry I'm acting like a brat loosing my temper over someone I can't have" I said "that's why you got upset when Noto told you what me and Ami did" she said "yeah because now I have no chance of winning you over and I can't accept that I I don't know what to do" I said "Kihara forgive me I I should have noticed" she looked up when I carried on saying "the truth is I feel like I've been really really selfish to everyone thinking only of myself and no one else ever since I came here I will focused on doing things I enjoy and not what everyone would I mean just look at the dance theatre I forced that on everyone and because of it I have for a while questioned what I mean to everyone because really I feel like I've caused more pain than joy I mean take you for example" she said "Inaba I didn't know you thought that way about us all if we'd known we'd have reassured you before hand" me and her talked some more afterwards and decided to go back to class.

**Three day's later**

I woke up to see that in the post had arrived with a package that had my name on "I didn't do any online shopping" I found it had a disc in saying _play me_ I inserted it into the DVD player when writing appeared saying  _why we love Yusuke_ first wpup was Noto who said "why I love Yusuke well for me it's because he's always got something fun to contribute any time we talk be it on our own or with the entire class" Nanako came up saying "I love him because he has a kind and gentle heart that he has no issue showing and also because he accepted the fact that I'm a lesbian something no boy has done before" Haruta said "I guess it's because he makes everything fun what do you mean that's already been said" **typical Haruta** Yusaku came on saying "for me it's just how friendly he is I mean when you talk with him you wouldn't think he never had a friend until now" Ryuuji said "for me it's how he's always full of surprises each time you talk to him you realise something about him you never knew" Taiga said "I'm not doing this baka leave me alone" she tried charging for the camera I couldn't help but laugh a bit when Minori came on saying "he's such a fun guy to talk with and he makes everyone feel happy no matter what he feels" Maya came on when she said "for me I love how he always has your back no matter what your going through that kind of dedication is rare in people nowadays" finally Ami came on saying "what do I love about him I don't know where to begin really I guess I should start off but saying he since the day I met him has always had my back through thick and thin, I love how he makes me so special even when I don't feel special, I love how he never leaves me doubting my feelings for him due to his loyalty" I thought it would end when she said "Yusuke I know you doubt yourself some days but know no matter where you are or what you do I will always love you just like how every queen love's her king, you might not be the most beautiful person in the world to many people but that doesn't matter to me as you make my world so much more beautiful in a way no one can I love you Yusuke Inaba" I felt myself crying and saying "I love you too Ami kawashima".

I had called everyone over to my house when Maya asked "what did you bring us here for" I said "I don't know who made this or why but I just want to say thank you all of you" I played the DVD when Maya said "I filmed it while but it was Ami's idea" Ami said "Maya told me what you both discussed and I decided I'd show you just how much we all care for you" I felt like crying again saying "I I I DON'T DESERVE ANY OF YOU" as we all hugged Nanako said "why don't we leave Ami and Inaba alone" Haruta said "why" she said "because I want little Inaba's and kawashima's" I said "kashii you really need to let that go" she said "I want babies" she was about to get more vocal when Maya said "come on let's just leave them be and you two make babies at your own pace" Haruta asked "what do you guys mean" Noto asked "do you know what the bird and the bee's are" he didn't say anything Noto just said "well I'll explain" as they walked away Ami said "Yusuke I meant what I said about how you make my world more beautiful" I said "it must have already been beautiful" she was about to answer when I said "because you are my world Ami and you are the most beautiful women any man could ever meet your beautiful in mind, soul and body honestly I don't deserve you" she said "Yusuke you do deserve me don't ever say you don't and even if you did I won't ask for any other man than you" I said "I love you" she didn't reply she pulled me in for a kiss this one wasn't full of carnal hunger or longing no this one was full of love and acceptance the kind both me and her had wanted our entire lives the kind that would be shared between us for many years to come I heard the others saying "Aww" me and Ami said in unison "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE GUYS".


	14. Chapter 14

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Yusuke's pov**

**Monday**

**That lunch time**

While everyone had lunch Maya had asked me and Ami to meet her on the roof as she needed to talk to us when we got there Ami asked "so what did you need Maya" she replied while holding her head down "well you both know about my feelings for um Inaba" Ami said "you mentioned about them but you never went into detail" Maya took her time to explain everything to her with Ami saying "I see so why call us up here" Maya said "I was hoping that I could start over as friends with both of you as while I do have feelings for Inaba I really want you to be happy as well Ami you and Nanako are people I can confide in and Yusuke you've come so far and I don't want to ruin your current happiness just so I can have my own" I said "Kihara I" she said "you don't need to say anything Inaba just do me one thing" I didn't respond she said "make Ami the happiest woman ever" I said "I already try to" she said "I know and Ami can you do me two things" Ami asked "what are they" she told her "first make Yusuke the happiest man on earth and second let me play the auntie role" I said "kashii-kun might have a thing or two to say about that" she said "she can fight me for it if she wants" she imitated a person boxing for dramatic effect only to trip up although instead of crying in pain we all just laughed about it.

After our chat with Maya that lunch Ami came up to me saying "hey Yusuke I talked with Maya about my other side of you know what I mean and well me and her are going to build our friendship back up with no lies" I said while hugging her "Ami that's great news" I gave her a quick peck on the cheek saying "really that's great" she smiled saying "were it not for you I doubt I would have the guts to tell anyone about it" I gave her another kiss saying "hey you did this yourself I had no role in it".

After we got home I told her "my mom and Yuna aren't going to be here for a good few hours I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something" she held my shoulders saying "aww but I've got something more fun in mind" she pecked me on the cheek as I said "now now Ami don't be like that" I wispered "you have to remember I did say we are alone for a few hours" she went bright red as I went to go pick out a film to watch. As I got out the DVDS I asked "hey Ami do any of these strike your fancy" she looked through them and squealed saying "ooooh let's watch this one" she picked up the princess bride and put it in the player  **man I forgot we had that one.**

* * *

After an hour or two of watching the film Ami had fallen asleep on my shoulder as I looked at her  **oh Ami look at you so peaceful yet so beautiful I don't know which God let us meet but if I ever find out I will pray to them everyday, you've become more than just a reason to hang out with the others your the reason I wake up every morning, your the reason I believe in love and companionship again but most of all your the reason I believe I have a future before I met you my life was so empty and hollow I had no one I could call my beloved it was so hard but then like an angel you came to me** I ran my hand across her face saying "I love you Ami Kawashima and I'll always do so with every last drop of my blood" I gently picked her up and carried her to my room  **she's so peaceful and beautiful.**

**An hour later**

I was downstairs in the kitchen as I was preparing dinner until I heard footsteps coming from the stairs as Ami emerged she asked while rubbing her eyes a little "huh what happened Yusuke" I said "you fell asleep on my shoulder so I carried you up to my room so at least you could be comfortable" she yawned saying "I really wished I could rest on you though" she hugged into me as I patted her head saying "it's ok Ami just cuddle into me" she muttered "your so soft and cushiony like a really big teddy bear" she purred a little as I ran my hands through her hair until I pulled her up and delivered a little kiss saying "thank you" she looked up as I said "for giving me a reason to believe in love once again" I knelt down as she muttered "I'm scared" I held her hand as she said "I'm scared deep down of the day a much better girl comes along and takes you away from me" I held tightly onto her shoulders saying "Ami you don't need to fear that day" I focused my gaze on her saying "there is only one other girl who I could ever love as much as you" with my hand in hers I said "and she will call you Mom" she blushed as we kissed it wasn't a one filled with carnal hunger or awkwardness no this was one file with genuine affection and love the kind an old married couple would share as we broke it off she said "if that's how you feel then let's start with the kids now" I went bright red as she said "relax I'm just messing with you although still it means an awful lot hearing that from you" she kissed me saying "I'll always love you my dork" I replied with "Ami you demoness".

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Yusuke's pov**

**Two weeks before Christmas**

Many things have happened lately such as Maya has finally began getting closer to Noto and Ryuuji has been trying to get closer to Minori but right now my priority was on the store I was in  **come on how hard is it to find the gifts I'm after** yeah me being the idiot I am I left my Christmas shopping till the last minute and now I'm stuck in a mad rush for gifts I've got about five of them but I'm still trying to find something for Nanako and Ami  **just my luck** at that moment I found a necklace that Nanako mentioned she wanted  **bingo** now I just needed something for Ami although as luck would have it I bumped into Yusaku.

As I met him he asked "hey Yusuke what's up" I said "I've been a total idiot and neglected to go Christmas shopping" he said "ah so your in the same boat as me then" he held his head down I knew who he wanted to get a gift for  **poor him getting rejected by Sumrie like that** as he lifted it back up he asked "have you got anything for Ami" I said "that's who I still need one for" he suggested "knowing her something from the heart would do the job like a ring or something"  **light bulb** I said "Yusaku your a genius" he said "huh" I waved bye and ran off to go grab the gift I now had in mind.

After grabbing the gift I chose I began heading home  **phew** I had chosen for her a silver necklace that had two angles holding eachother in the center fortunately they had a pair set so one for me and one for her kind of thing  **here's hoping she likes it** I then left as I bumped into Toshinori as he said "ah Inaba I was hoping I'd find you" he held out a little box as he said "could you give this to Ami for me" I took a hold as I said "of course and Merry Christmas" he left with a smile as he said "and a happy New year" I then walked off as I went to go see my Queen.

* * *

**At Ami's house**

After hiding my presents at my house  **thank you Yuna for letting me use your closet** I'd decided to go to Ami's as I knocked on the door there was no answer until I saw a message on my phone:

 **Her Majesty-** My room now the key's under the flower pot

I checked by the aforementioned flower pot as opened it up while heading for her room I asked "Ami is everything ok" she said "come in" I opened the door to see something that nearly made me shoot a torrent of blood as she said "hey Yusuke" she was currently wearing a Santa style outfit that did nothing to hide her beautiful body as I asked "Ami what's going on" she said "oh you should know" she crawled up the bed as she said "you've been such a nice boy this year and well Santa Ami wants to reward you"  **why the hell am I enjoying this gah down little Yusuke aha crud Noto, Haruta anyone help me** she ran her hands up me as I took a deep breath and said in a poorly executed seductive voice "well then I'll just have to take you up on that offer" she laughed a bit over my bad attempt at seducing her but we went ahead anyway.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!!**

* * *

As I felt her undo my belt she then in one quick move removed my trousers and pants as she said "it's still so big" she then wrapped her hands around my member slightly as she then teased it a little with her tounge by running it over my tip I gasped a little in pleasure as she moved her hands up and down while I removed my shirt I said "Ami I'm gonna cum" she said "that's it Yusuke you deserve the first part of your reward" I then blew my first load as it sprayed a little over her lips while the rest went into her mouth.

After I did that I got down onto her bed as I wispered "I think you'd look better without this on" she playfully hit me saying "cheeky" I then removed her Santa outfit slowly as it eventually came undone showing her beautiful body as I said "let's go" I then pinned her to the bed via her hands as I thrusted into her as I felt the walls of her womanhood tighten around my manhood while I kept on going she had flung her head back in pleasure as I massaged her left breast while running my tounge over her right she kept letting out moan after moan as I kept on going she said "oh God Yusuke keep going this is" she couldn't finish her sentence as I said "I'm gonna cum" I blew my load again as she held her head on the pillow.

As she held her head she said "so good so" I asked "care for another shot" she said barely "oh God yes keep going" I turned her over as I thrusted into her rear end as she screamed in pleasure while I kept up my movements I put my hands on hers as she said "Yusuke this is oh man I love this feeling and I love you" she let out another moan as I gave her a kiss on the neck to show how I much I love her for who she is and not just her body as I said "Ami it's cumming" she couldn't even respond as I blew my final load for the night.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon over**

* * *

As I finished up I felt Ami nuzzle herself into me as I said "as cheeky as it is to say that was the best Christmas present ever" she said "your still so good" she let out a satisfied sigh as she said "Yusuke I love you" I said after I kissed her "and I love you Ami my beloved Queen" she hugged me as I said "we should get cleaned up" she stopped me saying "not yet just let me have this moment" I rested back down as she said "I love you" she then fell asleep as I heard a few snores from her as I ran my hand through her hair saying "and I love you" I drifted off to sleep a little as well.

**A few hours later**

Me and Ami had decided to meet at the local family restaurant as Noto had suggested we meet up Noto himself said "hey Inaba how's it hanging" I high fived him saying "it's fine" I hugged Ami as Noto asked "wait you" I had a slightly cheeky smirk as I asked "I what huh" he said "you did it didn't you" I said "I simply got a early Christmas present is all" Ami said "it was a nice ring and" I said "let's not lie to them Santa Ami" I laughed while she hit my stomach repeatedly albeit playfully saying "idiot idiot idiot" she kept saying that as i laughed at her  **ah I wouldn't change her for the world.**


End file.
